1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool such as a horizontal machining center in which a spindle is supported horizontally by a column which is fixed upright on a bed, and particularly relates to an arrangement structure of electrical wires, pipes of coolant and the like thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a machine tool such as the above-mentioned horizontal machining center, it is necessary to connect a fixed side including a bed, a column, and so on and a movable side including a spindle head, a saddle and so on by electrical wires such as power lines of an electrical motor, various signal lines and the like, and various pipes such as supply pipes of coolant, compressed air and the like, oil supply and drain pipes of spindle cooling oil and the like.
Conventionally, as an arrangement structure of such electrical wires and pipes in a horizontal machining center in which a table is arranged on a bed in a Z axis (forward and backward) direction, a column is arranged to be movable in an X axis (left and right) direction, and a spindle head is arranged on the column to be movable in a Y axis (up and down) direction, it is generally adopted a structure in which a bracket is extended from the spindle head to the backside of the column, a movable side relay box is attached to the bracket, and the movable side relay box and the fixed side including a bed and the like are connected by electrical wires and pipes (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3342820).